


夏诱/顺灿

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef





	1. Chapter 1

上

 

闷热，潮湿，阳光刺眼，热度灼人。

蝉藏在树冠中哇啦哇啦乱叫，狗躲在树荫下懒洋洋的挺尸。柏油路软得像被抽走了骨头，黏住鞋底不愿放手。蒸腾起来的缕缕白汽，让人仿佛置身于巨大的蒸笼之中。

一动不动，都能汗流浃背。

光是脑补，就能头昏眼花。

权顺荣讨厌的夏天，还是来了。

水分充足的西瓜，冒着冷气的冰饮，清凉着装的少年们，都没有办法让他从黑子转为路人。唯有空调，是他活下去的唯一希望。

而此刻，最后的希望也破灭了。

 

大概是从后半夜开始，空调断断续续地发出吱吱嘎嘎的奇怪声音，像是将死之人最后的呓语。果然，交待完最后一句遗言，滴，空调彻底罢工。

凉意还没来得及散去，权顺荣也只是翻了个身，沉沉睡去。

直至清晨六点，权顺荣被活活热醒。

睁开眼睛的时候，他还以为自己漂浮在室外游泳池里，双腿向外划拉了几下，汗水黏腻的感觉让他眉头紧皱。抹了一把额头上的汗，权顺荣一个鲤鱼打挺下了床，走向阳台，拉开窗帘。太阳已经上线，空气里只有热气在流动。

权顺荣双手交叉，脱下汗湿的纯棉背心，扔在一边。对着镜子，幻想了三秒钟自己是大力水手，然后低头看了一眼白花花的肚子，幻想破灭。

还是洗洗睡好了。

妈的没有空调睡个鬼啊！！！

权顺荣的怨气已经形成一团黑雾笼罩在他周围，不过鉴于也没有提供什么实质的降温效果，五秒后就自动消失了。

为了保障修空调的师傅充足的睡眠时间，以免他一言不合就罢工，权顺荣硬是在电脑面前撑到九点半，才摸过手机打了个电话。当然，中途每隔半小时，他就要跑到卫生间去冲个凉，以平息体内的洪荒之力。

通话整整五分钟后，电话被挂掉了。

权顺荣也要挂掉了。

因为师傅最近行程很满，看在熟人的份上，才勉强答应后天抽空来看看。权顺荣仔细计算了找其他师傅会被坑得更惨的可能性，决定认命。

再撑半个小时，就可以出去找个咖啡店蹭一整天的空调了。不，是合理消费后享受自己应得的权益。

上次那个手特别嫩的小哥在哪家咖啡店来着？

权顺荣认真思考着，点进了一个加密文件夹。

 

“净汉哥今天休息吗？”权顺荣扒着收银台张望，身子都快要探进去一半。

“是净汉哥的朋友吗？”李灿突然出现在眼前，青春的气息扑面而来。明明自己也才二十出头，可是，这久违的专属于少年的青涩与腼腆，还是击中了他。

“算是吧，”权顺荣摸摸后脑勺，笑得人畜无害，“之前常常来的时候，有偶尔聊过。”

“啊，”面前的少年突然指着自己发出一声轻呼，微微张大的眼睛和圆圆的嘴巴都好可爱，“十点十分先生！”

“噗。”权顺荣瞬间领悟，两根手指在眼睛下方比划着，“这个样子更像，对吧？”

李灿捂着嘴巴笑弯了腰。

“咳咳。李灿。”店长的声音幽幽地出现在耳边，李灿一个激灵，才想起自己还在工作。赶紧向店长鞠躬道歉，然后扬起灿烂的笑容，瞄准权顺荣，发射。

“请问您要点什么餐品或是饮料吗？”公式化的礼貌后，李灿眨巴眨巴眼睛，无声地做着口型。

十点十分先生。

这示好的信号来得猝不及防，权顺荣只能被动接受。扬起头一一看过饮品的名字，视线却不由自主下移落在李灿脸上。

专注等待自己的明亮双眼，露出洁白牙齿的阳光微笑，还有看起来就很好摸的，细如凝脂的肌肤。权顺荣顿时口干舌燥，浑身都燥热起来。有什么在蠢蠢欲动。

妈的。太没出息了。

“就，咳，”权顺荣假装咳嗽一声来掩饰自己的尴尬，视线下移盯住收银台台面，“特别推荐吧。”

“好的，今日特别推荐套餐一份，一共两百一十一元。”李灿的声音有着少年独有的软糯和沙哑，像是手指抚过精细的沙粒，酥酥麻麻。

两百一十一……什么鬼套餐……要两百一十一……

权顺荣艰难地摸出钱包，抽出一百后，用二十元十元以及五元凑出了一百零五，最后的六元则是由三个一元硬币和六个五毛硬币构成。看着空荡荡的钱包，权顺荣感受到了来自这个夏天的巨大恶意。

把钱整理好递给李灿的时候，权顺荣甚至不好意思抬头。一方面他在拒绝来自清秀少年的嘲笑的可能，一方面他在思考要如何自然地待到这家店打烊。所以，他没有看到店长不赞同地阻止李灿却未果的动作，李灿一副得逞后得意洋洋的表情，和收款机屏幕上分明显示为零的金额。

“收您两百一十一元。请选择您喜欢的区域就坐，稍后我们将为您送餐至您的座位。谢谢。”李灿把手伸向与收银台成对角线的角落。

权顺荣顺着他的手看过去，是一个一面靠窗一面靠墙的双人座位，小方桌配布艺沙发，叠着的靠垫看起来很软很好抱。权顺荣笑着道谢，李灿俏皮地眨了一下右眼。

这孩子对自己有意思吧。

不是权顺荣自恋。嗯，这个有待商榷。但是也不能怪他多想。

如果你走到别人为你推荐的位子上坐好，一抬头就可以毫无阻碍的看见那个人对你笑，还笑得特别招人。嗯，也许，是巧合也说不定。

权顺荣闭着眼睛瘫在沙发上。

五秒后，又慢慢坐得端正无比。因为他感觉一道过于强烈的视线，已经快要射穿他的眼皮，正在试图攻击他的眼球。

一睁眼，果然。

权顺荣开始怀疑，自己以前是不是和这孩子有过一腿。没道理啊，这么可爱，怎么可能完全没有印象呢。

权顺荣翻开笔记本电脑，挡在自己面前。再一次打开某个加密文件夹。挨着挨着把每一个子文件夹都打开，权顺荣并没有找到自己想要的信息。

不合理啊。

权顺荣摇摇头。

不过权顺荣从不会纠结一件事超过一分钟。

所以当李灿的目光再一次扫射过来的时候，权顺荣已经靠着沙发，抱着抱枕，脑袋歪着，伴随着一左一右的节奏摇摆很久了。

睡着了？

李灿端着餐盘站在权顺荣桌前看了一会儿。然后放下餐盘，坐在权顺荣对面，又看了一会儿。最后走到权顺荣身边，戳了一下他的脸。

“嗯？”权顺荣发出一声朦胧的鼻音。

“您的今日特别推荐早餐，鲜榨甜橙汁，蜂蜜烤土司，小太阳煎蛋，脆酥培根卷，谷物鲜奶浴，已经上齐。请慢用，愿您心情愉快一整天，十点十分先生。”李灿后退一步，朝权顺荣微微鞠了一躬，收起餐盘抱在胸前，向收银台走去。

权顺荣似醒非醒地看着李灿的背影，短裤下一双笔直的小腿，白花花的有些晃眼。

那种口干舌燥的感觉又来了。

权顺荣抓起瓷杯将橙汁一口灌下，冰凉的汁水滑过喉咙，留下黏腻的甜味。他起身走到收银台旁边倒了一杯冰水，一回头就和李灿的视线对个正着。李灿歪头，微微一笑，露出洁白的牙齿来。

权顺荣将手中的冰水一口气灌下一半，转身，龇牙咧嘴地走回自己的座位。

冰，冰，冰死人了。

这孩子怎么这么招人啊。

妈的，家里空调坏了啊。

权顺荣抱着侥幸心理查了查网银的余额。

妈的，连开房的钱都不够。啊啊啊啊啊夏天真他妈烦。

 

“眼睛不大就他妈的当摆设用啊！”

一声暴呵聚集了整家咖啡店的目光。

“对不起对不起对不起，是我没注意到您。让您受到了惊吓，我很抱歉，我会马上打扫的。”

一抬头就看见李灿不停地鞠躬道歉。地上蔓延着一摊还在滋滋冒泡的蓝色液体，淌过半个破碎的玻璃杯，在散落的冰块周围打转。

那个一脸怒气骂骂咧咧的男人，站在案发现场半米外。不远，但是浑身上下，完好无损，干干净净。

店长在平息那个男人的怒气。

李灿在低头半蹲着收拾狼藉。

而权顺荣在看。

白皙，笔直，线条紧绷，没有一丝赘肉。蓝色的水滴从小腿腿肚慢慢滑至脚踝，留下一道浅浅的痕迹。

妈的。

权顺荣喉结滚动。

想舔。

 

吃过今日特别推荐午餐后，权顺荣翻出个电影来看，但没看到一半就又困了。趁着这充满凉意的空间，伴着悠扬舒缓的音乐，他这一觉，直接睡到了打烊。

睁开眼的时候，刚刚还在梦中出现过的李灿，现在就撑着下巴，坐在他对面看他。

权顺荣滑下去一只手，有些不自然地整理着自己的裤裆。

“终于醒了啊，十点十分先生。”李灿的语气似乎有股子遗憾的味道。

“啊？”权顺荣环视四周，店里空空的没有其他人在，灯也只留了自己头上的这一盏还没有灭。

“对不起对不起，耽误你下班了。”权顺荣赶紧道歉，“昨天家里空调坏了，热得要死，就没睡好。真是抱歉啊。”

“唔，没事。”李灿摇晃着他的小脑袋，软顺的黑发轻轻扬起，“走吧。”

“去哪儿？”权顺荣觉得自己这话接的有点儿快，就跟他特别迫不及待似的。

“去我家吗？”

“有空调吗？”

李灿噗嗤一声笑了出来，认真地点头，给出肯定的答案，“有。”

“你家附近有便利店吗？”来猜猜权顺荣想要买什么东西吧。

猜对有奖。

 

“有啊。”

“那记得等下提醒我买一次性内裤。”

猜对了吗？

“记得买一次性内裤喔，十点十分先生。”


	2. Chapter 2

 

下

 

看到李灿有些吃力地踮着脚，莹白的小腿绷成一条笔直的线，线条在膝盖窝蜿蜒着向上，没入宽松的裤管；而手臂努力伸直想要去够躺在书架顶层上的钥匙，却怎么也摸不到时，权顺荣轻轻握住他的腰，往上一托。

一瞬间，权顺荣全身的肌肉都不约而同的紧绷起来。

隔着柔软的棉布，自己手掌所碰触的，是温热的青春的肉体，是逐渐升温的欲望之源，是压在濒临溺死之人身上的最后一根稻草。

是没顶的浪潮汹涌地袭来，毫无招架之力地被整个吞噬。

权顺荣哗地松开了手。

被意外举起又被突然放下，手在半空中无奈地抓了个空，李灿侧过头来懊恼而委屈地看着他，嘴唇微微嘟着，是抱怨，也更像是邀请，“就差一点点了，十点十分先生。”

权顺荣艰难地吞咽下唾液，目光勉强地移开，声音干涩不已，“我来吧。”

“嘁。”皱着鼻头的少年伸出纤细的五指并拢，比划着从自己头顶到权顺荣脸颊的距离，“也只是高了这么一点点嘛，十点十分先生。”

圆润的指尖擦过脸颊。

明明室内温度是低到快让人起鸡皮疙瘩的程度，权顺荣却觉得有一把火砸进心脏，而流动的血液是蛰伏的油。熊熊大火顺着血管蔓延全身，滚烫的血液就要沸腾。

“咳咳。”

权顺荣掩饰一般咳嗽两声，咳得猛了，脸颊染上一抹红晕。掩盖不住的剧烈心跳，咚咚咚咚，有力地击打着他的耳膜，喧嚣至极。

像是怕被少年听去了笑话，他迅速纵身一跃，摸到钥匙往旁边一扔，也没管李灿接住与否，率先转身提起背包往后一甩，大步流星地走出咖啡店。

“我去外面等你。”

李灿乐不可支。

没想到他害羞的样子竟是这么可爱。

把手覆在之前被握住的后腰，几分钟前滚烫火热的触感，李灿的身体怎么会不记得。大口喘着气呼吸，天知道刚才他是花了多大的力气，才控制住自己没有腿软到跌倒。

十点十分先生。

李灿咬住下唇微笑。

你是我的。

 

“我回来了。”少年打开防盗门，元气满满地朝着屋内喊道。

跟在后面的权顺荣愣了一下，抬起的左脚有些迟疑地放下，“家里……还有别人？”

“噗。”好听的笑声从少年唇边溢出，李灿一把抓住门外人的手，往屋内一拉。权顺荣一个重心不稳，脑袋砸在少年的肩膀上。李灿顺势一勾搂住他的背，另一只手关上了门。

BOOM。

门被合上的瞬间，权顺荣也被摁在门上。

“十点十分先生不知道吗？”少年充满青涩气息的脸，一点一点逼近，“让别人知道，像我这么可爱的男孩子独居，是很危险的事情啊。”

少年秀气的鼻子耸动着，从权顺荣的嘴角嗅到脖颈一侧，“闻起来很棒呢。”

“灿，”看着少年像小狗一般的举动，权顺荣笑着念出他的名字，“是叫李灿对吧。”

被点到名字的少年睁大眼睛露出惊讶的表情来，“十点十分先生怎么知道我的名字？”

向着少年胸口的铭牌努努嘴，权顺荣眼睛微微眯起，握住少年摁在自己肩上的手，往下一扯，一个转身，反客为主。

权顺荣身体前倾，鼻翼紧紧贴住少年领口露出的半截锁骨，深深地呼吸，温热的鼻息让少年的皮肤泛着令人眩目的粉红。伸出舌头沿着锁骨舔舐，在锁骨上窝打转，流连忘返，发出噗滋噗滋的水声。

感觉到少年不由自主的颤抖，和口中皮肤不断升高的温度，权顺荣抬起眼来。李灿闭着眼睛扬起下巴，一副待宰羔羊的模样让他玩心大起。

收起舌头，含住一小块皮肤，用牙齿轻轻地拉扯，细细地撕咬着。

“啊。”李灿忍不住发出一声轻呼。

“痛？”权顺荣停下动作询问。

“嗯。”李灿的下唇被自己咬得通红，牙印上还泛着诱人的水光。

权顺荣看在眼里，眸色变深，却松开压制住少年的手，拉扯着自己的衣领，往后退了一步。

“怎么了？”少年的声音有些干涩，有些急迫，带着难以启齿的，想要纾解的欲望。

“热。”

“啊？”少年赶紧鞠躬道歉，“看到十点十分先生，就忍不住……忘记先开空调，真是对不起。”

李灿慌张起来真得像个小孩子一样啊，可爱得自己都有些不忍心下手了。

“没事没事，”权顺荣摸摸他的头顶，笑得宠溺，“你先去洗澡吧，我下楼去买点儿东西。”

伸向门把手的动作却被少年打断，权顺荣不解。

“内裤我有新买的没拆过封的。”

“那个和那个我也有。”李灿低着头，红彤彤的脸像树上摇摇欲坠的水蜜桃。

权顺荣挑着眉毛，似懂非懂地重复着，“那个和那个？”

“嗯。”

“原来灿时刻准备着的啊，经验丰富噢。”权顺荣笑得不怀好意，心里却止不住的失落。

啧啧。

这么纯熟的勾引，怎么会是个小孩儿。

你还是太天真了啊权顺荣。

少年抬起躲闪的眼睛，没有错过他眼底的那一抹轻浮的鄙夷。

勉强露出一个灿烂的笑容，少年把已经开始冒汗的权顺荣推进浴室，“十点十分先生，还是先洗个澡凉快一下吧，我去开空调，然后准备……那个和那个。”

 

洗完澡的权顺荣顶着浴巾，坐在客厅沙发上，打量着这个可爱少年独居的地方。一套二的格局，两间卧室都房门紧闭。暖色调的家具家电齐全规整地陈列着，收拾得干净而清爽，简单到没有多余装饰的风格，海报玩具手办模型通通没有，完全看不出是小屁孩儿一个人住的地方。

李灿，看起来比自己要小上个三四岁的样子。

我勒个去。

扳着手指头算年龄的权顺荣，差点没把自己舌头咬断。

不会还是个未成年人吧。

呀呀呀，犯罪可是万万要不得的。

低头看看自己的这一身打扮，李灿的纯棉四角裤，李灿的方格浴巾，和李灿的拖鞋。而自己的衣服裤子，都在浴室洗衣机里面好好待着呢。

就这么跑回自己那个空调坏掉的小破屋，有点儿丢人。而且热得要死，不如厚着脸皮留在这儿打个地铺。要是不能吃饱，空调吹到饱也是可以接受的。

面前的茶几上，一盒新崭崭的避孕套和一管没拆封的润滑剂，有些尴尬地互相对望着。

权顺荣有些摸不着头脑，这孩子到底有没有经验啊。

不不不，有没有经验都不重要。重要的是，如果他还未成年，自己该怎么办。

更重要的是，当冒着热气的李灿从烟雾缭绕的浴室走出来的时候，好吧，权顺荣那些莫名其妙的胡思乱想，通通不是打了水漂，就是喂了狗。

随着李灿一步一步靠近，权顺荣觉得脑子里面的弦，正一根一根紧绷到微微颤抖。

从发根开始，蒸汽凝成水珠垂到发尖，落在眉尾，顺着低垂的眼角，沿着粉嫩的脸颊向下，滑过侧颈，翻过锁骨，越过乳头，流过平坦的腹部，直直下坠，润湿纯白的底裤。

啪嗒啪嗒。

李灿像是涉水而来。

拖鞋经过的地方留下一圈又一圈的水渍，在橙黄的灯光下映出温暖的倒影。

少年身上柠檬青涩却清新的香气渐渐把他包裹。

“我好闻吗？”少年的声音传到耳边时，有着不真切的朦胧感，像隔着纱。

偏偏李灿那双清澈的眼睛，也被蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，看得权顺荣喉头一紧。

他不知道自己除了点头，还能做些什么。

少年一个跨步，坐在他的大腿上，双手抵住他的肩膀，俯身向前，嘴唇擦过耳垂，“想吃掉吗？”

啪。

弦断了。

少年浑圆健康的臀部磨蹭着自己赤裸的大腿，白色棉布鼓鼓囊囊的，包裹着逐渐苏醒的小兽。

少年滑腻的皮肤紧紧贴着自己，权顺荣扶住他的后腰，把他拉得更近。少年却抗拒地抵住自己的胸膛，隔开一段若有似无的距离。

权顺荣捏了一下少年紧实的腰侧，有些好笑，声音低沉，“不想被我吃掉吗？”

少年摇摇头，扯掉面前青年头上的浴巾，拨开他有些长的刘海。确认他狭长的眼睛里只有自己后，捧住他的脸颊，低下了头。

喉结被潮湿的双唇含住，少年舔咬着突起的软骨，像是品尝一颗甜美的糖果。权顺荣仰头，嘴唇微启，从喉咙溢出一声愉悦的呻吟。

少年湿漉漉的头发蹭着自己的下巴，水滴一颗颗打在身上，却起不了任何降温的效果。

权顺荣双手下移，猛地抓住身上少年的臀瓣，下身往前一挺，抱着少年站了起来。突然被腾空的少年，双腿下意识夹紧了他的腰，嘴也松开，看着权顺荣不明所以。

好吧，权顺荣只是不太喜欢这种被压制的感觉。所以他换了个位置，把李灿放在沙发上。捞过被扔在一边的浴巾，搭在少年的头发，用力揉搓了几下。

“不擦干会感冒的。”

浴巾下的李灿有些受宠若惊，轻轻拍开在自己头上趁机作恶的手，不自觉地把浴巾往下扯，遮住自己快要熟透的脸。

就着被抱上沙发的姿势，李灿蒙着脑袋擦头发，自然没有注意到，权顺荣如狼似虎猎食般的眼神在自己身上打转。

握住小巧的脚踝，权顺荣暗暗使力将少年的双腿掰开，形成一个大写的M。

“唔。”少年感觉自己的小腿被什么咬了一口，不由得发出一声轻呼。

掀开浴巾，发现权顺荣跪坐在地上，抓住自己的脚踝，正在啃咬自己的小腿。一个又一个带着水渍的牙印，从脚踝开始蔓延开来。

“啊。”大腿内侧的嫩肉有着更为轻柔的专属对待，权顺荣吮吸着，用舌头画着圈，在安静的夜里发出清脆的声响。咬住底裤的边缘，一边润湿着一边将其慢慢拉扯下来。

“十点……十分先生。”

在小李灿要破壳而出的瞬间，少年忍不住叫出他的名字。

“嗯？”权顺荣停下来，抬头看他。

“我可以知道……”李灿有些紧张地吞咽着口水，“你的名字吗？”

“权顺荣。”权顺荣大方地说出自己的名字，嘴角勾起一抹笑，“灿啊。”

“嗯？”

“这是你最后一次打断我的机会了。”

话刚落地，权顺荣一把扯下少年的底裤，青涩的欲望正在抬头。用手覆住少年的性器，有技巧有节奏地上下撸动。

感受到手中性器的不断涨大不断发烫，权顺荣抓住少年撑在沙发上的手，放在自己的滚烫之上。

少年没有抗拒，顺从的握住，生涩地模仿着自己对他做的一切。

权顺荣心下了然，手上的动作却愈发粗鲁起来。

“顺荣……顺荣……”少年皱着眉有些难耐的喘着气。

“叫哥。”权顺荣感受到少年扭动着身体来表达不舒服，于是放缓了动作，手指从阴囊上部轻轻揉搓着睾丸。

“顺荣……哥……”尾音随着自己快要喷发的快感而不自觉上扬。

权顺荣按住少年渗出水渍的铃口，有些感慨，自己少不更事的时候也是这样吧。

少年哀求地看向一脸沉思的人，“顺荣哥……”声音软的不像话。

权顺荣会意，重新加速，手指不断套弄着。少年呜咽着，抓着他肩膀的手也不住地战栗。直到那个临界点的到来，少年身子一绷，大脑一片空白。

趁着少年一瞬间的失神，权顺荣将手伸向了他的后穴，粘在手上的乳白色液体也被悉数抹在穴口。

试探着剥开皱褶，用食指抵住，缓缓侵入。异物入侵的不适感让少年皱起眉头，和情绪一样紧绷的身体让权顺荣有些为难，他盯着少年看了一会儿，退出了好不容易没入第一指节的食指。

“顺荣哥，”李灿以为权顺荣要走，立刻表态，“我……我可以的……”

“你可以什么啊……这么紧……”少年着急的样子让他不禁心情大好，玩心又起，故意皱着眉头指着少年的隐秘处，撇撇嘴说道，“这么紧还怎么玩儿啊……”

“不是有那个吗……”少年有些底气不足，“又不是我要它这么紧的……”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”权顺荣忍不住大笑出声。

“灿啊，”他收住笑容，“怕吗？”

“不怕。”李灿看着他的眼睛，特别的认真。

“那我开动了。”权顺荣双手合掌，发出清脆的响声。

拆开封条，拧开盖子，李灿专心致志地看着权顺荣挤出一条长长的膏状润滑剂。

冰凉滑腻的触感，让少年身体绷的更紧。手指在穴口画着圈打转，液体跟着指尖的热度润湿皱褶，逐渐渗入。手指也跟着一点一点挤进去，被娇嫩的穴肉紧紧吸附，第二根手指紧跟其后。

待三根手指完全没入紧致的甬道，权顺荣开始缓慢地动作。三秒才抽出一个指节，李灿忍不住贴紧身后的沙发来加快他的抽插。

少年的主动让权顺荣有些忍受不住。

猛地抽出三指，穴口被打开，粉色的穴肉在开开合合中妖娆地曼舞。

以生平最快的速度戴上安全套，权顺荣按住少年的膝盖后窝，将他打开的双腿往后压，贴住泛着粉红的上半身。

硕大的性器抵住稚嫩的穴口。

李灿有些紧张地紧闭双眼。

失去视觉后，触觉更加清晰。青筋暴起的巨物隔着一层屏障，一点一点挤入自己的身体，将自己的空虚一寸一寸填满。

一下下深入，再一下下浅出。占有自己身体的男人，浑身散发着让人意乱情迷的气息。李灿跟着他的节奏前后摇晃，呻吟止不住地溢出唇齿。

不加掩饰的声音像是鼓励，权顺荣更加卖力地抽插起来。汗珠争先恐后地从毛孔探出头来，他却不觉得热。

身下少年毫不做作的真实反应，让他心火更盛，全身热流已经汇成一条河，只差一个出口，开闸泄洪。

“灿，”权顺荣喘着气，呼唤着眼前双眼紧闭的少年，“看着我。”

少年睁开充满水汽的双眸，媚眼如丝。

差一点，只差一点。

权顺荣埋下头，勾起嘴角，露出一个惑人的笑容，逼近。

“叫我。”

“顺荣……”

权顺荣吻上少年等待已久的双唇，津液交换中，他终于释放。

 

给初经人事的少年洗完澡，再把他抱到床上安置好后，权顺荣好心地把客厅也打扫了一遍，沙发套也取下来交给洗衣机处理。

站在阳台上吹着终于有些凉意的半夜两点的夜风，权顺荣第一次对夏天充满了期待。

 

完。


End file.
